What is to Come
by Raemes Obsidian
Summary: A tradgedy shatter's Luna Lovegood's world in an instant. How will she cope and what will Harry do?
1. Dinner and a Letter

DISCLAIMER:  
  
If you are some honcho lawyer reading this fic thinking I'll try to claim ownership to the world of Harry Potter, then your breed is a lot less intelligent than I had imagined. Just for the record: I do not own anything that has to do with the world of Harry Potter. My $6.10-an-hour teenage mind made the plot you are about to read and whatnot. Go find loopholes in someone else's disclaimer.  
  
This is a Harry Potter x Luna Lovegood fic. I know many of you loathe the possibility of such a thing, but keep those feelings to yourselves.  
  
Ah yes, and most important...  
  
SPOILERS!!! OOTP SPOILERS!!! Do NOT read beyond this point if you have not read OotP. What would be the point, anyway? You wouldn't know enough about Miss Luna Lovegood... Even if you have somewhat progressed in the book. A defining point of her character comes after the book's big death. So, if we're quite clear... I'll move on.  
  
What is to Come  
Story by Raemes Obsidian  
KamiyuhBidan@hotmail.com  
  
"I'd say our first week back went smoothly, wouldn't you say so Harry?" asked an energetic Ron Weasley.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. Though he was, in fact, sincere... He was a little too happy and a little too torn at the same time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying dinner on the first Saturday of the new Hogwarts school year. Ron got the idea as Hermione was sorting through a new homework planner while enjoying some pumpkin juice. Harry now had quite a bit to reflect on.  
  
Harry was quite pleased the first week of his sixth year. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (the REAL one) finally had his chance to display his rigorous yet effective brand of teaching. Needless to say, there was no longer a need to reform as D.A. Moody's teachings went further to enhance the practical use of defensive spells while incorporating vastly useful high-level spells during the very first week of school.  
  
Harry's O.W.L. results were no more or no less than what he had expected. His Defense Against the Dark Arts score surpassed even that of Hermione's. Divination fell even shorter than Harry himself had expected, but that mattered not to him. He was able to earn an O.W.L. in potions, thus earning some sort of generic "There's some hope left" comment under Snape's breath as well.  
  
Upon rendezvous with Ron and Hermione in the few weeks before the return to Hogwarts, a Ministry-grade funeral for Sirius was held. It was only in his death that Sirius's innocence was realized. Wizards from throughout the ministry, including Percey Weasly and Cornelius Fudge himself, came to honor Sirius Black as a fallen comrade in the war to come. The casket dedicated to Sirius was full only of moving photographs and his wand, which he had managed to drop before disappearing. Harry and Remus Lupin stood closest to the casket as Dumbledore gave a long speech in his honor. Ron and Hermione watched the casket lower with their hands gripping each others' tightly. A tear fell from each member of the Weasly family, especially Molly out of sorrow for being to indifferent with him. Even Percey, who had been reunited with his family for months, felt extreme pain in the fact that he had chosen to follow the idea that Voldemort's return was not to be believed and now a man who was loved very much by his family and companions was dead because of it.  
  
Of course, nothing could match what was going through Harry's head. He was through casting blame and now ready to fight on behave of his godfather's memory. The next time he met that Lestrange woman... The next time he met her... He would be able to execute the torture curse he would--  
  
"Harry... Wha? What's an owl swooping in to deliver at this hour?" said Ron in a high level of wonder, thus snapping Harry back to reality.  
  
Sure enough, there it was. A typical barn owl glided down toward the Ravenclaw table and dropped a secure and official piece of parchment in someone's lap. After a few students shifted he could see this message was sent to none other than Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Has to be an urgent message. It's certainly not an injured owl, as you had to deal with last year with Hedwig." said Hermione. "But honestly... What could she--?"  
  
Before Hermione had any more of a chance to think out loud Luna gave the one of the most terrified gasps Harry had ever heard. He could, even from his distance, see her trembling. The yelp had drawn quite a bit of attention. Just about any illregular sound in the Great Hall would. As Luna noticed the people staring at her she turned around to get up. Harry noticed immediately that her normally dreamy innocent face had a look of pure terror. He then watched her look around a few more times before she burst into a run for the door. A few people called after her, and Harry watched her sprint for the door for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
At that very moment, Harry's scare seared with pain. The instincts in the back of his head put the events of Luna's letter and Harry's scar in relation to each other. He had to go to her. He just had to. He looked around to see many people breaking out into giggles and whisper little facts about "Loony Lovegood" amongst themselves. That filled Harry with a sudden fit of rage. Harry knew deep down that something was wrong. He had seen the pain on her face before. It was the pain he saw in his own face when Sirius had not responded to the call Harry gave Sirius's mirror, thus helping in the confirmation that Sirius was really not coming back.  
  
----  
  
This is sort of just a prologue. I shall write more very soon. ^_^ 


	2. The Room of Requirement

Ack, I had some unexpected company. That's the reason why I did not get to write this as soon as I had hoped, but I chose to take my time. I'd like to take a moment to express my gratitude toward the people in support of my little Harry x Luna project. I do plan to write more about her in the future as well as upload some more of my Harry Potter fics to Fanfiction.net. That's pretty much all I have to say before I start. Just in case you lawyers are wondering... My disclaimer does NOT vary with my chapters.  
  
----  
  
"Harry, where are you off to?" asked Ron, who was already somewhat aware of the answer.  
  
Harry chose not to indulge him, though. Something had just happened. Voldemort, or perhaps his followers, had just done something terrible that had to do with Luna. He would find out what is was. Is that the only reason? You saw her face, Harry. You know you're the only one for her to talk to.  
  
Harry pushed his innermost thoughts aside and concentrated on his own seemingly endless journey to the giant double doors. Harry was not the least bit surprised when he saw he was the subject of renewed stares and whispers. Upon exiting the halls he glanced both ways for any sign of Luna. Sure enough he saw her, with the letter in hand, round the corner leading to the Grand Staircase. He refrained from calling out to her and moved quickly along her path instead. When he arrived at the staircase he glanced up to find her a floor above him. After a few flights of catching up the movement of the stairs impeded Harry's progress. He finally decided to call out to her, but by the time he did she had disappeared down the fourth floor corridor. It was then that it hit Harry like that rogue bludger from his second year.  
  
She's heading to the room of requirement. Of course. She desired to be alone, and Harry wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to follow her now.  
  
You can't. You know in your heart you how you felt all alone in your dormitory when you found Sirius's mirror. You needed someone and no one could help. Not even Nearly Headless Nick, who only managed to drive reality further into your head. It was settled. Harry was now standing in the alcove leading into the fourth floor corridor. He then proceeded down the corridor thinking strongly to himself.  
  
I need to find Luna. I need to find Luna. I need to find Luna...  
  
When Harry opened the strange door he had used so many times for the DA meetings, he found what looked like a living room with a fireplace. Luna was sitting in an armchair facing the fire. She looked so distant that she did not seem to notice Harry enter.  
  
"Luna--" started Harry, but at that point he could see her gray eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Harry... I..." she began, but then covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Luna, if you want to be alone I'll go..." said Harry as Luna let in a crying gasp.  
  
"No... No. I knew you were following me. I'm glad you found me." said Luna, her crying starting to subside slightly.  
  
Harry then walked over to where she was sitting and noticed there was room for two. That struck Harry as odd, because he could have sworn that it was a one-person chair when he had entered the room. He sat down next to her, careful not to seem imposing.  
  
"What happened Luna?" said Harry, feeling stupid that he could not say anything more sensitive.  
  
"Harry... My father. He's... Oh, Harry!" she cried as she buried her face in the robes covering his upper arm.  
  
Luna's father, the head of the Quibbler, was... dead? A million things raced through Harry's head at once. Why? What in the world would Voldemort want with him? Harry was speechless. He timidly rubbed her hair as another thing hit him: Luna Lovegood, the spaced out girl who he had made friendly ties with the previous year, has had her only remaining parent taken from her.  
  
Luna slowly withdrew from Harry's arm and went back to look at the fire. Both her eyes and the tracks of her tears were brutally reflected as her normal not-here look was a distant memory as she began to speak.  
  
"Yesterday afternoon my father went up north to explore a mountain range to investigate the Spodge Mouthed Gigabadgers. I saw one attached to my window when I was five, and we both knew their proved existence would sell his paper like crazy. The rest... The rest is explained in a letter he wrote to his office secretary back in London." Luna paused as she sat up straighter, still looking into the fire.  
  
"Once he peered over the ridge, he was able to spot the primary hideaway for the Death Eaters. He wrote in his letter that when his was ready to disaperate back to his London office to inform the authorities, he heard my cries for help. He then sent the letter back to the secretary to inform her he would try and sneak in after me, but to send help as soon as possible. The aurors were notified and arrived the moment after the letter arrived. But they..." she then turned to look at Harry.  
  
"They just found him in an abandoned lying there with the Dark Mark floating above him. said Luna. "The Death Eaters tricked him into coming back... Could... Couldn't let a witness go..."  
  
It was then Harry found Luna sobbing into his chest. Oh my Lord. Oh my Lord... Harry embraced her, now full of hatred. He could not say anything. He was only able to continue holding Luna for minutes to come. The voices in his head... Going to rescue Luna; who was, of course, safe at Hogwarts... It was all such a dreadful through back for Harry. He felt as if someone had shoved a long rod through his heart.  
  
"Harry... Before my mother died she told me I can not let her death weight down my life. She told me to never stop being a free spirit and to never let others interfere with the way I view the world. Her experiment was for the better of magic, and she died doing what she believed in. Harry, I was proud fighting alongside you that night in the Department of Mysteries. And now... My father... I will stand up for the future." proclaimed Luna.  
  
Harry took Luna's hand into her own. "Luna..."  
  
"I will not be afraid of what is to come. I'll fight alongside you for... For the rest of my life if I have to! I refuse to sit here, or in my common room, or in my dormitory crying my eyes out for years to come!" cried Luna, but without tears.  
  
Harry had yet another revelation. He thought back to Cho, who's only intent was to talk about the death of Cedric Diggory. Luna was strong. Her free spirit hid an impenetrable will. It confused Harry, yet he understood it perfectly. He took her into another embrace. She rested her head under Harry's chin. Holding Luna like this did not fill him with any of the discomfort that came with being around Cho. In fact, he felt more peace than he had ever felt in his life. Harry leaned unwittingly into the corner of the wide armchair, causing Luna to curl up on t op of him. Luna then brought her head level to Harry's.  
  
"Let's make the future a bright one." said Luna, who was closing her eyes serenely.  
  
Without another word, Harry closed his eyes and brought his lips up to Luna's as they came together in a long, tender kiss. They had their arms and robes wrapped around each other as the kiss deepened. They both broke away for air eventually. Luna gave Harry a dreamy and loving gaze before returning her head to its newfound home on Harry's chest. An unnoticed exhaustion caught up to the two of them as they simply slept in each other's arms in the room of requirement, both disregarding the fact they had dormitories to go to. The consequences wouldn't matter. They would face them together as they would face the rest of the future and whatever it had in store.  
  
----  
  
So there you have it. That's my shot at a Harry x Luna pairing. Comments are welcome.  
  
Until next time... 


End file.
